A-Z of Glee Drabbles
by Just0neYesterday
Summary: A-Z of one-shots based on different Glee pairings. Includes Klaine, Finchel, Sebtanna, Huntbastian, Niff and several others.
1. A: Apology

**A is for: Apology  
**_Klaine_

* * *

How long had he been waiting, sat by the phone?  
The minutes seemed to blur together though each one seemed like an hour. Painfully slow, dragging hours.  
It wasn't the first time Kurt had missed one of their phone dates. Neither was it the second or even the third time. In fact, this same scenario had been going on for weeks. Blaine had been incredibly patient at first as he was aware of Kurt's tight schedule now that he worked at . He knew that the job was a big deal and such oppurtunites were rare. He understood, really he did. But their relationship mattered too, at least it did to Blaine.

"Maybe I'm too clingy. Going crazy with desperation", Blaine would worry aloud as he looked over all the framed photos of his beloved boyfriend that were stood on his bed-side table.  
_How could Kurt do this?_ Leaving him to panic all alone. Yet Blaine never once regretted the day when he had encouraged Kurt to spread his wings and move to New York to follow his dreams. No, he was proud. He knew that Kurt could make something of his life in the city. Become a big broadway star, even.

It was just that he had never pictured that life could end up like this. They had always been so inseparable, the two of them together. Now it was no longer like having a loving boyfriend but more like a distant friend.

*RING RING*

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine-y. Isobelle invited me out for dinner to discuss the video me and Rachel shot last week. Isn't that fabulous?! I know we agreed a time for me to call but it was important. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"It's okay Kurt, really."

Of course it wasn't fine. It was definitely not fine. But finally hearing the voice that he loved so much drove Blaine crazy. He loved Kurt more than anything.  
How could he ever bring himself to stop accepting the apologies?


	2. B: Broken

**B is for: Broken** _Finchel_

* * *

"Oh gosh..." Finn looked down in dismay at the smashed vase at his feet. "I am so dead."  
The warning lights should have been flashing in his mind as soon as Rachel suggested he should come over to rehearse Mr Schue's most recent choreography. He was notorious for his clumsy dancing. Last year he had broken Rachel's nose with his flailing arms and he still felt awful about it.

Rachel had gone upstairs fifteen minutes earlier to change into her dancewear. No doubt she was also touching up her make-up and fixing her hair which she seemed to do a lot now that they were dating.  
Finn had decided that instead of waiting he would start by himself and put the music on. It took as little as three minutes for one of his long, thick arms to come into sharp contact with a large, patterned vase to his left.  
Surely Rachel had heard the deafening thud as the china had broken into a thousand tiny pieces.

He continued to stare at the mess, shifting from one foot to the other in a panicked state. The vase looked really expensive. At least it had done when it was whole. Thank God Rachel's Dads were out seeing the broadway version of 'Mamma Mia' for the third time this week.

"Finn, what was that?"

Footsteps were thumping down the stairs, quickly approaching the basement where Finn stood.

"Nothing! It's fine. Don't come in though..." He trailed off as Rachel appeared in the doorway and he leapt forward to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the room.

"What's going on? Are you hiding something?"

"N-No..."

"But I heard a crash"

"No you didn't"

"Can I come in and rehearse now?

"No"

"Finn you're acting strange"

Unsure of what to do, Finn grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and pressed his lips against her own. Despite being taken by surprise, Rachel quickly recovered and returned the kiss in a more gentle manner. After a minute or so, they both stepped back and exchanged a soft smile.  
"Now lets see what you've broken."  
Finn was pushed aside, revealing the smashed vase. "Really? I leave you for two minutes-"

"About seventeen minutes..."

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

"Well I tried to keep you out the room"

"I'm not easily distracted by your charm Finn Hudson. Or lack of"

"Harsh"

"Do you think I'd be mad that you smashed that ugly, old thing? It was an accident. Besides, my Dads have like seven of them. If we get this mess cleaned up, I doubt they'll notice. Then we can ditch the rehearsal and watch a movie"

Finn exhaled in relief. "You know? I really love you sometimes."

Rachel laughed lightly and tossed him a broom.


	3. C: Chocolate Kisses

**C is for: Chocolate** **Kisses**  
_Niff_

* * *

"This party sucks"  
"Oh it's not too bad", Jeff grinned and stuffed a large piece of chocolate cake into his mouth, his cheeks expanding like a hamster storing it's food.  
Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Didn't your Mum teach you table manners?"  
Jeff swallowed the mouthful and shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "We're not at a table."  
"True"

Nick glanced briefly around the room that was full of people. Some were dancing along to the unnecessarily loud music and some just simply stood talking, like himself and Jeff.  
Nick recognised most of them as Dalton Academy students but none of them really interested him. He wasn't that sociable.

Suddenly Jeff grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room and out the back door.

"Forceful, much?"  
"You're very cynical today. What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just don't like parties"

Jeff smiled sympathetically in a way that, as always, somehow cheered Nick up instantly. "Then lets ditch this joint"  
"No Jeff, you're enjoying yourself. I'll just go home, I think. But I'll swing by later to drive you home"  
"Nu-uh. I'm not staying here without you. I only turned up because you said you were coming"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah"

Jeff pulled Nick close to him so that their faces were mere inches apart. Nick's eyes darted around anxiously. "Jeff...someone might see us"  
"You need to stop worrying so much. Nobody cares about our relationship. Most of the people here are from Dalton and everyone there is totally cool with it."

"I know, you're right..."  
"I'm always right, you know that"

Nick laughed, then he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend briefly. "You taste of chocolate"  
Jeff winked. "See there are some perks to this party"


End file.
